Antes: Proposición
by Atori-chan
Summary: Era hora de decidirse y dejar en el pasado aquella noche donde los sentimientos habían sido desvelados. Esta vez no iba a llorar ni lo dejaría escapar.


**SUMARY: **Era hora de decidirse y dejar en el pasado aquella noche donde los sentimientos habían sido desvelados. Esta vez no iba a llorar ni lo dejaría escapar.

**Pareja principal: **Sasuke x Sakura

**Género:**_ Romance y Humor_

**Aviso: **_SPOILERS DEL MANGA_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

_**ANTES: PROPOSICIÓN**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

-¿Siguiente? –había dicho Sakura a la espera del siguiente paciente que atender.

Tras la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y en consecuencia, la casi aniquilación de la villa de la Hoja, el proceso de restauración había sido rápido y con la incorporación de nuevas instalaciones, los cuales llevaban el apellido o nombre de aquellos ninjas que se habían dejado la piel durante la batalla, teniendo el derecho de ser dirigentes de sus propios recintos. Era el caso del Hospital General de Konoha que recibía el nombre de "Sakura" y el emblema de la flor del cerezo detrás de una cruz roja.

La gran participación de la Haruno, especialmente en la cura y protección de los heridos más graves, así como el ser la pupila favorita de Tsunade, habían sido motivos más que suficientes para concederle el derecho de ser la directora de aquel hospital.

La belleza, la inocencia y la ternura con la que la adolescente ofrecía, aparte de poseer fuera del trabajo un carácter endemoniado, eran ingredientes que llamaban la atención de todos los solteros de la villa y fuera de ella. Por lo que no era nada extraño que la mayoría de los enfermos, fuesen hombres que fingían estar infectados o que se habían hecho heridas con el único objetivo de poder ver a la hermosa Sakura con su traje sexy de enfermera.

Sin embargo, en aquel club de fans de la Haruno, existía uno quién tenía el honor de ser el primer miembro, y quizás el derecho a tener la presidencia. Pues, Naruto Uzumaki había sido el primero en fijarse en la Haruno, cuando habían sido niños. El haber estado en el mismo equipo de ninjas gennins, había hecho que se fueran conociendo más, forjándose una amistad muy especial, sobre todo, cuando Sasuke se había marchado de la villa. Juntos habían compartido buenas y malas experiencias que habían marcado sus corazones de forma muy profunda. Por eso, no era nada raro que el Uzumaki prefiriese que la Haruno le tratara a la típica enfermera sosa y amargada como las que había en el otro hospital de la villa.

-¿Naruto? –dijo con gran sorpresa al verle con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Qué tal, Sakura-chan?

El verle con la mano sobre el hombro, donde un pequeño reguero de sangre descendía por el brazo, era justificación suficiente para que se ahorrara la razón de su problema.

Tras haberle ofrecido asiento, procedió a hacerle la cura.

-Neh, Sakura-chan, ¿ya has hablado con Sasuke?

La aludida volvió a sorprenderse ante la pregunta medio inexpresiva del rubio. El estar detrás de él, para efectuar mejor el jutsu médico, no le ayudaba a ver la cara de su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya han pasado tres semanas desde que terminó la guerra y que las villas perdonaran a Sasuke por sus actos.

-En eso tú tuviste mucho que ver –sonriendo con agradecimiento. Si fuera ella, jamás lo hubiera conseguido.

-Es mi mejor amigo –dijo como justificante-. Además, por una parte entiendo lo que hizo. Lo ha pasado muy mal desde que era pequeño. Y muchos se han aprovechado de él.

Lo mismo había sucedido con Naruto, pensaba la Haruno. Al haber vivido una niñez protegida de todo, donde solo había sufrido las burlas de los demás por su enorme frente, había sido protegida en todo momento por Ino. Sin embargo, aquello era una tontería en comparación con lo que ellos habían sufrido en soledad. Envidiaba a Naruto porque podía entender y ayudar a Sasuke, mientras que ella, como siempre, solo podía apoyarlo y estar en la distancia sin poder hacer nada. Y eso que se había entrenado con Tsunade, para poder serles de utilidad, pero al final seguía siendo un estorbo, como Sasuke siempre le decía.

-Además, tú también ayudaste mucho.

-¿Yo?

¿En qué? ¿Y cuándo? En lo único en que había sido de ayuda, había sido para empeorar las cosas, cuando había tenido la _maravillosa_ idea de intentar matar a Sasuke para que dejara de hacer cosas malvadas, que lo perjudicasen todavía más.

-Si tú no le hubieras confesado tus sentimientos, manteniendo ese amor aún después de tres años, creo que por mucho que le hubiera ayudado, no me haría tanto caso si no existiese una segunda razón para volver.

Los colores se acentuaron en las mejillas de la Sakura. Aquellas palabras tenían segundas intenciones, y ella había dejado de ser tan ingenua para poder creérselas. Especialmente cuando Uchiha Sasuke estaba vinculado.

-Bueno, Naruto, ya estás. Procura ir con cuidado para la próxima –expresó molesta sin querer seguir con el tema.

-Eso significa que desde aquella noche, aún no has hablado con él sobre el asunto, ¿verdad?

-No hay nada que hablar. Sasuke-kun seguro que ya lo habrá olvidado. Además, ¿no decías que yo te gustaba? ¿Por qué te interesa algo que nunca existirá? –con tal de deshacerse de ese tema tan doloroso, Sakura era capaz de remover otras heridas que perjudicasen al tercero.

Naruto se levantó del banco y la observó con una sonrisa extraña. Quizás la amara desde que habían sido criaturas; quizás se caracterizara por su tenacidad de conseguir las cosas; quizás fuera alguien constante que nunca se retractaba en lo que decía o hacía. Pero el tiempo le había enseñado muchas cosas en lo que se refería su corazón. Había llegado a conocer a alguien igual de constante que él, que arriesgaría su vida si hiciera falta. Había aprendido que su interés por Sakura, era por la falta de una figura femenina que estuviese encima de él, para corregirlo, quererlo y reñirle. Pero lo más importante, era que…

-Me gustas, Sakura-chan. Pero también me gustaría que fueras realmente feliz. Sé que cuando algo le ocurre a Sasuke, sufres como si te estuvieran rompiendo el corazón. Y además, sigues queriéndolo, sin importar todo el daño que ha causado. Ante eso, no soy rival para mi mejor amigo.

-Pero, Naruto…

-Tú eres la única en llenarle el cariño y afecto que tanto necesita. Él seguro que se siente resignado por todo el daño que te ha hecho. Por eso, es incapaz de hablarte como lo hace conmigo o con Kakashi-sensei –era cierto que desde que había finalizado la guerra, Sasuke la evadía más que cuando estaban juntos. Eso la hacía pensar que lo había perdido para siempre-. Debes hablar con él, y explicarle que aún sigues manteniendo los mismos sentimientos que le dijiste aquella noche.

Sakura bajó la cabeza llena de dudas. Aunque las palabras de Naruto eran esperanzadoras y cargadas de un enorme optimismo, ella no mantenía la misma seguridad.

-Pero, ¿quieres ir de una vez? –empujándola, en dirección hacia la puerta-. Ahora está melancólico frente a las propiedades de su clan, así que es la mejor oportunidad.

-Pero… -intentando resistirse con el color rojo y la inseguridad sobre su cuerpo-. No puedo abandonar sin más el hospital…

-Ya he hablado con Shizune para que te sustituya. Venga, apura de una vez –empujándola con más fuerza, consiguiendo que estuviera fuera de la consulta.

Sakura siguió mirándolo con nerviosismo e inseguridad. Pero un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Uzumaki, fue como la transmisión de energía positiva. Sakura sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias, Naruto –y salió corriendo a través de los pacientes que esperaban a ser atendidos por su querida enfermera Sakura.

.

La Haruno encontró a Sasuke, no frente a las antiguas y devastadas propiedades Uchiha, sino frente a una biblioteca. El Uchiha observaba aquel recinto con especial atención. De repente, toda la seguridad que Naruto le había dado, había desaparecido de repente. Cuando el Uchiha arrugó el cejo como si tuviera algo en contra de aquella biblioteca, Sakura sintió que lo mejor era largarse.

Con sigilo, preocupada de que si la viera y en aquel estado, le dijera algo despreciable, Sakura se dio la media vuelta.

-Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo en vez de huir como una cobarde.

Sakura se detuvo. El color de la vergüenza se pintó por toda su cara. No había dicho nada, pero con un simple gesto, ya se había ganado ese desprecio que tanto dolor le causaba. Sin embargo, también es que tenía razón.

Con coraje y lentamente, Sakura lo encaró. Esperando encontrarlo con su típica cara de enfadado, se llevó una sorpresa al ver la calma reflejada en su rostro y sus ojos puestos sobre ella.

¡Dios!

Si no fuera por su metedura de pata, se hubiera sonrojado como una boba por lo guapo que estaba así.

-¿Querías decirme algo? –le preguntó directamente, rompiendo más sus defensas.

-Bueno… La verdad es que sí… -recuperando a cada palabra la inseguridad- ¿Querías algún libro que no hay en la biblioteca? –preguntando con lo primero que se lo ocurrió.

A una distancia bastante aconsejable, Naruto Uzumaki, quién se encontraba escondido para ver que todo fuera bien, se había llevado una mano a la cara por semejante pregunta tan tonta. Podía darle la razón a Sakura en sentirse acongojada por la personalidad del moreno, que daba la impresión que sentía la misma ira sobre aquella biblioteca, como la que hace tiempo había sentido contra Itachi.

-Ya imaginaba yo que acabaría metiendo la pata –dijo la voz proveniente de Ino, encima de él.

-Pero aún puede tener posibilidades –dijo la voz de Lee más arriba.

-Con lo insensible que es Sasuke, dudo que las tenga –opinó Kiba por encima de ellos.

-Bu… bueno… hay que… confiar… -decía esperanzada la voz de Hinata.

-Cierto. Confiar en que dará calabazas a Sakura-san –dijo Sai despreocupadamente.

Naruto soltó un grito de impresión y se giró a ver a todos los que habían hablado y a los que no con sorpresa. Su grito fue callado por las manos de los diez integrantes. El más mayor de todos, su maestro Kakashi, se ocupó de verificar que sus dos alumnos no le hubiesen escuchado.

-Parece que no se han enterado.

-Pero, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí? –preguntó Naruto, tras haberse sacado todas aquellas manos sobre su boca.

-Nosotros también estamos preocupados por lo que pueda sucederle a Sakura –dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto arrugó la frente sin creérselo demasiado. Estaba totalmente convencido, que aquella gente se había acercado para curiosear, como marujas alrededor de una discusión entre famosos porque el otro le había sido infiel con el vecino de enfrente.

-Además, necesitará varios brazos para poder consolarla –dijo Tenten.

-Pero no hay que dar por hecho, que el Uchiha la rechazará –opinaba Shino.

-Eso nunca se sabe. Como es tan amargado. Si se alimentara como es debido –era lo que pensaba el obeso de Chouji.

-Tú te alimentas de más –se quejó Ino molesta.

Naruto solo sonreía sin ganas por lo sin sentido que resultaba la presencia de todos sus amigos. De igual manera, los ignoró para seguir observando a sus dos amigos, haciendo los demás lo mismo, encima de su cuerpo, dejándolo, literalmente, con un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

-No necesito ningún libro –contestó el Uchiha con simpleza.

-Ahh… Entonces, ¿por qué estás mirando de esa manera la biblioteca?

El pelinegro volvió a mirar el recinto, como si pensara en decirle la verdad o no. Sakura, observando aquello y ya con la parte negativa, de que volvería a estropear la situación, se apresuró a decir.

-Tampoco es necesario que me lo digas. Tendrás tus razones y lo entiendo.

-Aquí es donde estaba la jefatura de policía Uchiha –respondió.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Ahora entendía el enfado de Sasuke. Demoler el recinto Uchiha, por el hecho de que uno de sus miembros había sido un traidor, para ser sustituido por una sosa e insípida biblioteca, era algo humillante para el único Uchiha superviviente. No sabía qué decir para consolarlo.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Podemos pedirle a Tsunade-sama que construya una nueva jefatura de policía Uchiha. Tú serías el jefe y si quieres, yo la policía encargada de enfermería. Y Naruto y Kakashi-sensei, podrían ser tus ayudantes. ¿Qué te parece?

-… -el Uchiha la miró como si estuviera mirando a una estúpida por lo absurdo que le resultaba la idea. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué estaban jugando a las casitas o qué?

-¿Por qué no? –entusiasmada con su idea-. Tú también ayudaste, y mucho, en la guerra. Además, todos ya te han perdonado. Creo que tú _**también**_ te mereces que construyan algo en tu honor.

-¿Yo, _**también**_? –dijo con la indirecta de que a todos los que habían sido sus colegas novatos se les hubiera construido algo en su honor, aunque no hubieran participado en la guerra tan activamente en comparación con él.

Luego estaba aquel perdón que ella mencionaba, donde el Uchiha creía que había sido más por la influencia del Uzumaki, que un perdón de corazón. Podría creer que le hubieran perdonado Kakashi e incluso ella y ni dudar de Naruto, pero del resto, no se lo tragaba.

Sakura por su parte, no entendía aquel tono de sus palabras, por no hablar de cómo se sentía por dentro. Eso le hacía pensar que por mucho tiempo que estuvieran juntos, jamás lograría entenderle. Era demasiado complejo para ella.

Y para su sorpresa, Sasuke se dio la media vuelta con intenciones de alejarse.

Sakura quedó entristecida. Al final, aquel momento no quedaría en la charla después de aquella noche en que le había confesado todo su amor, ni siquiera en un perdón por haber intentado matarle, sino en uno de las tantas veces que ella había metido la pata, ganándose más desprecio por su parte, sin poder valorarla como ninja y mucho menos como mujer.

El grupo de espectadores que estaban detrás, se encontraban divididos entre el fastidio de que las cosas terminasen así y la satisfacción de que terminara como se imaginaban. Naruto se encontraba en el primer grupo, sintiéndose el más fastidiado de todos y culpando internamente al Uchiha por su insensibilidad. Entendía que Sakura había metido la pata, al recordarle que él seguía siendo un paria entre los suyos, pero ella le había sugerido aquella idea con la mejor de las intenciones.

-Sasuke-kun… -había comenzado a decir la pelirosa, ante la nueva atención de todo el público escondido y del propio aludido- ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!

Los que estaban escondidos, se cayeron de la impresión por semejante proposición repentina. Incluso Sasuke se había girado a verla con la cara de estar flipando por colores. Sakura por su parte estaba colorada por haberle pedido algo que supuestamente hacían los del sexo opuesto, pero si él era muy complejo, era porque no había pasado el tiempo suficiente con él para conocerle y entenderle.

-¡YO TE SIGO QUERIENDO IGUAL QUE ANTES! ¡QUIZÁS ME VUELVAS A RECHAZAR, PERO ESTA VEZ NO TE VOY A DEJAR! ¡SOLO CONMIGO TENDRÁS UNA VIDA ALEGRE Y LLENA DE FELICIDAD! ¡ESTARÉ A TU LADO, AUNQUE NO QUIERAS! ¡Y SI ES NECESARIO, TE SECUESTRARÉ PARA QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS!

-¿Qué majaderías está diciendo? –expuso Ino incrédula.

-Diciendo que estará a su lado a la fuerza, se contradice al decir que tendrá una vida alegre y feliz –comentó Shikamaru sin tenerle ninguna lógica.

-Me parece a mí que estáis equivocados –dijo Naruto sin perder detalle de lo que pasaría a continuación pero con expresión seria.

Sasuke seguía sorprendido por esas palabras. Sin duda, aquella confesión le traía recuerdos de aquella noche, donde ella le había dicho cuánto lo amaba y dispuesta a todo por él, con la diferencia de que lo había confesado entre lágrimas y a punto de caer devastada. Ahora había determinación, aunque con el color carmesí pintado en sus mejillas.

De repente, asomó una sonrisa maliciosa de esas que derretirían a cualquier mujer.

-Secuestrarme, ¿eh? Me gustaría verlo –y dichas esas palabras, siguió su camino.

Quizás Sasuke fuese muy complejo, pero ahora mismo, una luz se había iluminado en su camino al poder entender perfectamente el segundo mensaje tras aquella frase. Sakura se sintió emocionada y feliz como una condenada.

Mientras que detrás de ellos, Naruto procedió a explicarles.

-Sasuke es alguien tan retorcido que prefiere escuchar discursos mediante amenazas y violencia que ñoñerías –repuso con la experiencia acumulada.

"_Secuestrarme, ¿eh? Me gustaría verlo_" Traducción: "_Pásate por mi casa esta noche, que te ataré a mi cama antes de que tú me ates a mí_"

FIN

**Notas de la autora:**

Decimoséptimo fic de los diecinueve a publicar.

Ando apurada, así que la razón para quiénes no la conozcan, en los dieciséis fics que he publicado. Jejeje.

Fic cortito y apurado por el poco tiempo que tengo, pero creo que refleja el mensaje que quiero dar, ¿no?

Ya me contaréis. Muchos saludos y pronto actualizaré los fics pendientes, siendo _Ella es mi nuera_, el primero.

Este fic es el "antes" del tema principal que derivarán los fics de mi pareja Gold. En este caso, Antes de la boda.

'Atori'

ACABADO: Domingo, 01 de diciembre de 2013


End file.
